2 Heavenly Demons
by BlackVictorianRose
Summary: This is based off of two of my favorite anime's: Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) and Angel Beats. It does not focus on any of the main characters in either anime to start but you will see them later on. This focuses on 2 sisters and their struggle in the mortal world and in hell. It is not perfect, and I would love to hear back CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.
1. Chapter 1

'Really? Again? I didn't think humans could get much stupider. Looks like I'm wrong. Again.' Victoria thought and sighed internally, as she stood, hands on her hips, and argued with yet another customer about late fees on rentals. It was the same argument day in and day out.

"But it's only a day late! How the hell is it another ten dollars?" the customer raged as he threw the stack of DVD's across the counter, two falling to the floor.

"It's another ten dollars because its policy. And the policy states that it's another two dollars per DVD per day. You have five DVD's out; five times two is ten. Hence you owe another ten dollars." Victoria explained, voice toned in annoyed and now feeling like an automated machine. 'You're acting like a child' she thought, as she watched the grown man begin to throw a temper tantrum.

"I refuse to pay it, you little bitch!" he raged, trying to seem intimidating, failing at doing so since he was maybe thirty five, around five foot eight, and couldn't be more than one hundred and fifty pounds. His hair was greasy and slicked back, only emphasizing the fact he was thinning early.

"Well you see here. The fee will increase by fifty percent extra every day you don't pay it. And after it rises so much we can call the cops on you and have you arrested. So if you would rather avoid that I suggest to just pay it now." Victoria explained, annoyance disappearing and anger rising up with his attempt to scare her. Not much ever scared her. She was five foot nine, one hundred and eighty pounds, and almost total solid muscle; toned to not appear overly muscular. But she never had to try in the slightest to stay that way. But when it came to her age, she was twenty-three in human years, by her choice. In demon years she was one hundred and thirty-eight.

Silence fell over the shop, besides the previews movies coming out on DVD and would be featured soon in the shop. After a moment the customer finally replied but with an attitude most unsettling, "Fine. I'll pay it. But don't ever expect to see my face in your shop again." And pulled out his money, paid and turned for the door.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out, you dumbass!" Rang a voice from far behind the counter. The voice was not Victoria's, but the customer was not paying attention to who said it.

"Shut up you stupid bitch!" said the customer as he spun around, and took a cheap shot at Victoria's jaw, catching her off guard and hitting her square in the jaw nearly dislocating it, but not quite.

"Mmmm….", was all that came from Victoria, as her rage built and took control of her. She reached over the counter, pulled the customer by his collar, and threw him backwards into a DVD rack, knocking it over with a loud crash, sending empty cases flying. She shook her head, and took a deep breath.

"Get out. Now." Was her only response, and the man got up and quickly half limped out of the store.

A few seconds after the man left Victoria screamed, "What the hell Marishica Lei Kay Esme? Why the hell did you do that?" Her voice resonated throughout the entire store.

Soon another young woman appeared in the hall leading into the back offices. She looked similar to Victoria, strong built, a tad shorter, and had dark purple hair and emerald green eyes instead of ruby red hair, and dark purple eyes. Also, she looked to be only about five years older than Victoria, if that. The two looked at each other, Victoria still angry. But this young woman just laughed. Her laugh was loud and had a sort of cackle to it.

After a moment she collected her self and finally spoke, still with a little bit of giggle to her voice, "Vickie my dear, are you really asking me this? You should know me well enough by now. Just to mess with you my dear."

Victoria sighed and shook her head, "Yes I know. But seriously? That guy actually hit me. I was ready to beat his ass. And don't call me Vickie!"

"But you didn't. And I know you wouldn't have. I know you well enough sis'. And I did just to get under your skin a little. Remember I am your big sis. It's practically in my job description to pick on you from time to time."

Another sigh came from Victoria, "One of these days I'm not going to be able to control it, Marishica. Then what? And you should know damn well not to do that when I'm this pissed off."

"I'm here for that reason. You're not going to kill anyone. I don't think you could fully kill… many."

"If I got angry enough you know I could kill about anyone. You know I get that from Dad. That's why Lucifer loves him so much."

"Yes, I know. But still. You are my sister. I'm not letting you become Dad. Nor Mom. We swore we would keep each other from becoming Dad or Mom. Anyways, it's getting close to shift change. Wanna get ready to go? I have an idea of how to chill tonight." Marishica said with a sly little smirk on her face.

"Yes, believe me I remember. I just see similarities and it's scaring me. But on to the question at hand, that depends. What's your idea?"

"One of my favorite places… It requires us to get a little dressed up. In our favorite ways of coarse." She says a little too much sass in her voice.

"Hmm… I see.", V says as a sassy smirk appears across her face, "Well if I can dress in my favorite little outfit then… Of coarse!"

"I was hoping you'd say that. Let's get going then! I wanna get there early! You know I like to see my options before the festivities start." She said with a wink.

"Always. And we both must have the best partners. Or else the night is just so one sided."

"Exactly!" Marishica exclaimed, as the back door slammed shut, indicating the next crew was in to take their places, "Now let's grab our shit and burn rubber back!"

Both young women turned around and bolted towards the offices, grabbed their purses, and bolted out to Victoria's car. A classically restored muscle car, a classic 1969 Chevy Camaro, black with classic silver racing stripes for the body's paint job. The interior held a vamped up stereo, and sleek, black leather seats. And what was under the hood was nowhere near to being legal, but they were a speed demons heaven.

They jumped in and Victoria started her up, and turned up the stereo. They sped off to get ready for what they hoped to be a fun and well needed relaxing night.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="2HD-TextBody"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDriving up downtown Atlanta, the girls reached their destination. They pulled up in the classic Camaro. Otherwise known as Lucy. With the windows rolled down, and the bass pounding. After a few seconds a bus boy came up to Victoria's driver side. She turned down the music before he spoke. "Will you need in need of some assistance with parking?"/p  
p class="2HD-TextBody"Victoria smiled a little, looking the boy up and down. "Yes I style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAnd let the D.J. know the Queen has arrived, please and thank you."/p  
p class="2HD-TextBody"The boy's eyes widen at the word 'Queen' and nodded quickly. Talking into his walkie-talkie, he alerted the rest of staff that the Queen arrived. Then he opened the door for Victoria, ran over to Marishica's door and did the same./p  
p class="2HD-TextBody""Do you require anything else from me your highness, before I go and park your car?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"No, not now. I'll need you later to collect my baby. Don't damage her in any way. Or you'll need more than just a new job. Got it?" Victoria said with a sass that was more than just intimidating, she stepped out of the car, and closed her door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"She's not joking." Is all that Marishica added, as she too got out of the car, and closing her door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe boy looking a little more than scared, gulped, as he opened his palm and Victoria dropped the keys into his hand. He carefully opened the door and slide in. The girls looked at each other with matching grins, linked arms, and walked up to the rope where a bouncer looked at them, and needed nothing more to let them inside. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe two sisters walked in with an attitude, a certain sass that certainly was not of this world. But that was expected of these two demon sisters. Victoria was dressed in dark wash skinny jean matched with a black, ribbon laced crop top, black and silver DC brand heels with silver, sparkling bangles, matching necklace, and complementing hoop earrings; an outfit that beautifully complemented her waist length, blood red hair, and dark violet eyes. While Marishica was dressed in a ribbon laced, slightly frilly lined tank top – midnight blue, with classy black dress shorts that came a little less than her mid thigh, with sparkling silver heels, and glittering crystal earrings. Which emphasized her lovely hourglass figure, wavy purple hair, and deep emerald green eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe sisters slipped down a hall, away from the rest of the crowd, rounding a corner that lead to the main corridor. Farther down the girls got, the quieter the music got, soon they reached the door, which they were heading for. They opened the door and stepped inside./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"DARLINGS! IT IS SOO FABLULOUS TO SEE YOU BOTH!" and the two were greeted with a giant hug./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hello, Regina! It's great to see you too!" the sisters said at the same time, with only a hint of exaggeration, not enough for the woman to catch. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Finally released from the grasp of Regina, the girls finally got a look at her. She was always known to be a little on the eccentric side, which did match her bubbly and expressive personality. She was thirty-three but no one would ever guess that one. She was very to date on styles, trends, music, and gossip. The way she dressed was to match her mood of the day. Today she was dressed in a 1980's style. She had big, curly, blonde hair today. With an electric blue tight top, black leggings, matching electric blue leg warmers, wrist bands, and head band. Her shoes were a little odd for her style of the day; they were bright neon yellow and green plastic material sandals. Not very her to not match her outfits one hundred percent. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""Are you here to dance tonight, my dears?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""Not as the Queen. Just as a regular." Victoria said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""Ditto. Were here for just a little fun tonight. Some fun after a long day work." Marishica replied with a smirk, nudging her sister. Victoria smirked as well, with a little chuckle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""WELL my dears. Having a performance by our own Queen and Princess would be a very nice surprise for our guests tonight. So if you change your minds let me know!" she said, with a little clap and hair flip. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""Will do Regina. Have some fun tonight." Victoria said with a wink to her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""As always." She said winking back. She was one to always get lucky every night for some reason. Not much of Victoria or Marishica's style. But for some it was, which they didn't mind. They just didn't like having a ton of partners./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"At last Regina had turned to go talk to someone else, who had walked in shortly after they had. The girls scanned around, and found the bar. Which looked fully restocked tonight, thankfully./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""What are we having tonight my dear? Margaritas? Or Sex on the Beach?" Marishica asked Victoria./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""Hmmm… I was thinking more along the lines of having a Kamikaze or an Electric Lemonade."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""Yum! How about we alternate between those? They both sound delicious! I'll grab first round!" and didn't even wait for an answer, strutted over towards the bar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Victoria looked at the hanging clock on the wall, 10:30 p.m. 'Not bad. Have thirty minutes before the real party kicks up on the floor.' She thought, now glancing around seeing who managed to make it onto Regina's guest list tonight. Some people she knew, a few she really wished she didn't know, and two young guys she didn't recognize. Which was weird. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe knew everyone here. Being "Queen Bee" at Cosmo Lava Lounge, she knew every one who made Regina's special guest lists. Especially the Friday night lists, for they were the most exclusive. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Marishica walked up with a Kamikaze in each hand, passed one to Victoria, "Hey. Are you eyeing up the new ones too?" she asked, looking in the same direction./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""Yeah. Any idea who they are?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""Not a clue. But they are attractive to say the least. Wanna go find out?" Marishica asked, smiling slyly, eyeing one in particularly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""Of coarse dear sister. I must know, and I want to get to know that one with the dark hair and dazzling eyes."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""Fantastic. I knew you'd like him. You love blue eyes. Because I have my eyes on the blonde one."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""I thought you would. You fall for your own eyes." With a quick flip of her hair and sip of her drink, Victoria walked over toward the two mystery men, Marishica only a step behind her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"The one Marishica stood on the left side looked to be about twenty-four. He stood tall – roughly six foot, with a long messy, but cute, haircut, dirty blonde, a rich straw color. Eyes were emerald green, almost the same as Marishica's, just a little lighter. He dressed classy in a dark wash jean, and an unbuttoned, cobalt blue polo, and black Sperry brand shoes. The man to his right was taller than six foot, maybe six foot six. He looked to be the same age as his friend. But he looked very different. His eyes were deep sapphire blue; they seemed almost unnaturally colored for a human. His hair was as black as the night sky, also a little on the messy style side. He dressed in a black V-neck t-shirt, ripped medium washed jeans, and classic black and blue DC brand tennis shoes. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"The young women approached the men, and greeted them with flashy white, star-like smiles./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""Why hello there! We have never seen you guys around here before. I'm Victoria." She said with little wink toward the one with dark hair./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""And I am Marishica. It's a pleasure," she said trailing off, eyeing the dirty blonde one, "Can you guys dance?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"A chuckle came from the dark haired one while the blonde replied with, "Yes we do dance. But only with women who can dance almost as good or better than us. Which is a rare breed, even around here."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""Hm? Really? You say that only because you have yet to meet us, let alone dance with us." Victoria said, almost too confidently. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""So you think you can dance?" said the dark haired one to Victoria./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""No, I know I can dance. But I only dance with guys who names I know."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""Hm. I see. Well you've peeked my interest. I guess I can let you know my name. I am Xavier James" He said, taking a step closer to Victoria, towering over the young demon, " I only caught your first name."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""Oh I see. Well I am Victoria Esme." She said, her head tilting back to look up at him. She loved it when guys were taller than her. Especially when they were good-looking guys. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss. Esme."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Please call me Victoria. I am not my mother, nor the oldest of my siblings."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"No problem, Victoria." He said, took her hand and kissed it. She smiled and giggled ever so slightly. She glanced over to see that Marishica was holding a similar conversation with the blonde haired one. 'Good. Hopefully this date will work out with her. She needs one to not screw her over for once.' she thought. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"So. How about that dance? We conveniently have a fantastic dance floor right over in the other room."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanVictoria glanced at the hanging clock, five after eleven. "Lead the way Xavier. Or should I say Mr. James?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe replied like the smart ass she naturally was./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"No. Just Xavier will be just fine for me." He said as he took his hand and led her towards the second door in the room that lead outwards to the dance floor. /span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 3.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: wave windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: wave windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"After Marishica and the blonde guy, who's name Victoria came to discover was Alexander, known as Alex, joined them on the floor, things started to get interesting to say the least. The two pairs danced in combinations- as couples, as friends/siblings, and with the other ones original choice. All ended well though the opposite ones choice dances were a little awkward to start. The final song of the night was called, normally it was slow, but this night the final was a fast song. The D.J. called it off, but continued speaking more than usual so everyone shut up to listen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""And tonight we have a few very special guest out here on the dance floor! Our very own Queen and Princess! Please welcome Queen Victoria and Princess Marishica to the dance floor! Please honor us with a dance Ladies!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"An eruption of applause from the regular dancers, the guys stood there looking dumfounded but stepped to the side once the spotlights hit the sisters. A song started that they knew a little too well. They called it their theme song; the song was Upgrade U by Beyonce and JayZ. The sisters went into a new routine they had only been working on two days; it was fresh to them, needed editing, but what was most important was the it was brand new to the regular crowd. Lots of aerial moves for Marishica, as that was her specialty. Victoria was mostly groundwork; lots of spins and turnovers, but added some flips, both forward and backwards, to mix things up a bit. And they made it look like a masterpiece, all done in heels./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"The girls barely broke a sweat when the song finished and they struck a sassy pose, arms linked to show their unity, and each one in a respective poses that showed their differences. The D.J. came over the system again, "AND THAT ladies and gents is how you dance! Give these ladies of royalty a round of applause! See you all next Friday night! Drive Safe!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"The dance floor slowly started to disperse, and the girls finally broke composure and started laughing, excited and happy. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""You looked awesome! I love the new aerial moves girl! Fantastic!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""Are you kidding me? I didn't know you were working on those head spins and back flips! You looked amazing sis'!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"The guys walked up behind them as they laughed and carried on till Victoria noticed they weren't alone. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""So what'd ya think?" Victoria said, now facing the guys./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""I'd give you guys an eight out of ten. Not bad." Xavier said, with a smart-ass smirk sprawled across his face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""I'd give them more like a six or a seven," added Alex, with a similar facial expression, a slight pause, and he then laughed, "No, you guys were fantastic. Very impressive, especially in heels."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"The girls giggled a little as they walked out of the club with the guys, and Xavier took Victoria's hand. She smiled a little, but didn't say anything. She just enjoyed it. They got outside, and the same bus boy came up to Victoria and asked, "Are you ready for your car now, your highness?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""Why yes I am. Thank you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"The boy was a little astounded by the sudden kindness, but didn't question it and went to fetch the Camaro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Alex asked, "So what kind of car do you drive?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""You'll see." Was Victoria's response. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Marishica giggled, and leaned up against Alex. He put his arm around her shoulder and kept her close. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""Either of you drive here?" Victoria asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""Ummmm… No. No car. Well not anymore." Xavier said, voice trailing off./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""What do you mean by 'well not anymore'?" asked Marishica./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"A sigh came from both the men; Alex put his hands in his pockets, releasing Marishica. But Xavier continued to speak: "You see, I'm a fast driver. It's just me. And well I got caught the last time in the last car. I got pulled over and arrested for speeding, and once more for not paying my fines on time. So yeah."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Victoria laughed, "I see. I know a few guys on the police force so needless to say I get out of a lot. I shouldn't have my license still. Let alone my car. If you boys want a ride home, we can give ya one." And as if that was the que, the car came up and the bus boy stepped out. The guys stood there, Xavier's jaw dropped at the gleaming 69' Camaro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""If you wanna ride, get in." Victoria said, sliding into the drivers seat. Marishica slide into the back seat with Alex; Xavier slide into the passengers seat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""Gonna say anything anytime soon?" Victoria said with a smirk. The sounds of seat belts clicked into place, a rev of the engine, and away they went. They hit Main Street and Victoria hit something under her dash and purple lights came on the floor, and what looked like to be coming from under the car as well. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""You like to race?" Xavier asked, only hoping she could be the perfect girl./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""Obviously. Haven't lost a race in years." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""Wow." Was his only response. 'Could she get any more perfect?' he thought to himself. He glanced in the side mirror, and was only half surprised to see Alex making out with Marishica in the back. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Victoria looked in her rear view mirror and smiled when she saw her sister truly happy for once in her life. a name="OLE_LINK4"/aa name="OLE_LINK3"/aspan style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK4;"They had gone through so much the past five years; her sister relaxing was so incredibly rare. Getting kicked out of their mother's house, then Dad too busy to care, they had gotten themselves into a lot of trouble. No training to use what gifts they were basically cursed with, no guidance to right and wrong. They may be one hundred thirty eight and one hundred forty, but in demon years that is very, very young. It was comparable to being six-teen in human years. It wasn't easy for them to be out by themselves. They were never really taught how to do much, so they were mainly self-taught or they found an alternate thing that got them out of it. Their gifts were sadly not something they could get out of. It was rough trying to grasp hold of fire and air magic or water magic and telepathy. Some days were better than others. Today Victoria didn't catch anything on fire so Marishica didn't have to put that out. And Victoria didn't have to conjure enough wind to rock Marishica to sleep since she didn't get a major headache from all the thoughts of others over flooding her head. It was a good day./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK3;"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK4;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Victoria drove one hand on the wheel and the other on just laid on the armrest. Xavier contemplated whether or not to take her hand or not. He didn't want to over step any boundaries with her. She was too special to him already and he only knew her for like three hours./span/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK3;"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK4;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""Just do it Xavier," said Marishica, breaking her kiss with Alex only long enough to say that./span/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK3;"span style="mso-bookmark: OLE_LINK4;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';"Victoria's sassy smirk changed into a gentle smile as he gently took her hand and held it as she drove. She flashed a sweet smile his way with just a hint of sass./span/span/spanspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';" "So where am I taking you guys? Or do you guys want to come hang out at our place for a bit?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""I'm good with whatever." Muttered Alex as he spoke between kisses./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""Well there's an answer from lover boy back there. What about you Xavier?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""I'm good with either or sweetie." He said with a hand squeeze. Really he hoped to go to her place. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Chaparral Pro Light Ital'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Baoli SC Regular'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Apple Chancery';""Alright. Our place it is then. Hold on tight. I don't feel like going the speed limit any more." She said as she kicked the car into a new gear and floored it, the car shooting forward towards the girls place./span /p 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Victoria awoke in her bed, the sun shining through her blinds. She rolled over, startled at first by the body that lay next to her, but then sighed in relief. It was just Xavier. He lay next to her, still sleeping soundly, his hair messier than it was the night previous. It made her smile to see him there, still there, next to her. The night before had been so much fun. From the club they came back, got a few drinks in their systems, and talked. They talked for hours and laughed most of the whole way through it. The change of pace was so nice to say the least. A well needed change for them all it seemed, at minimum it was for Marishica and herself.

Victoria sat up on the side of her bed and stretched, her back crackling slightly. Again she sighed, only this was a sigh of relief. It always felt good for her back to crackle just a little bit in the morning. After a moment she rose, opened the door slow and quiet, before stepping out into the hall. Turning toward the bathroom she looked out the window that faced the streets where she could see her car sitting in the perfect sized driveway for her car. The morning was beautiful. The sun was overhead, indicating it to be around ten. The flowers across the street were in full bloom in colors of pinks, violets, and a few light blues.

The neighborhood in which they lived was nice, not a high-end place, but it was one where you didn't have to question whether or not you would hear gunshots that night. They never had. The neighborhood was mainly made up of young, professional couples or small families. It was made up entirely of various sized town houses. Her and Marishica's little townhouse was a perfect size for them. Two bedrooms, two full baths, a full kitchen, with a basement and living room. It fit their needs perfectly.

After using the bathroom and washing her face of the makeup from the night before, Victoria made her way downstairs to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. It was her morning delight, her little morning relaxer. While waiting she sat in the living room; which was located in the front of the house, connecting directly to the kitchen, only separated by a bar. Watching outside she saw some of the early morning people out and about doing various things from exercising to fixing up the tiny yards that only a few of the houses had. The ones that were there always were a visual pleasure. She heard some children giggling before she saw them running ahead of their parents as they went for a family walk. She loved watching all of this. Rarely did she stop to appreciate or even enjoy the little joys of life. It made her dream of the life she could only hope to have one day for her and her own family.

The aroma of fresh coffee engulfed her nostrils, making her mouth water. She rose and went back to the kitchen. Pulling out her mug and creamer, prepared her morning addiction.

A car door slammed outside, but Victoria ignored it as she sat down at the bar, taking a sip of her coffee. Next a loud knock at the door, Victoria raised an eyebrow to this. And again the knock happened, only louder and what seemed to be more impatient. As far as she was aware of they were not expecting any guests that morning, but she rose to answer the door either way.

Upon opening the door she saw an all too familiar tall man, dressed in a black military uniform, the emblem not of this realm. The face of the man was chiseled and his expression hard. His Hair was the straight, blood red that Victoria's was, cut in a long buzz cut. Eyes the emerald of Marishica's, only hard compared to her light dancing eyes. He not need to speak for her to know whom it was. It gave Victoria a sinking, sickening feeling. A feeling she hadn't felt in over three years. She wanted nothing more to do right that moment than to slam the door in the man's face, grab Marishica, go hide, and cry for days.

"Why good morning, Victoria," he said, face unchanging, and unreadable.

Victoria took a few seconds to respond, her mind dumbfounded at the fact this man was standing in her doorway.

"M-morning D-daddy," she said nervous as could be," c-come one in."

She took a few steps back from the doorway and her father stepped in, closing the door behind him. He stood there glancing around the room, nose slightly stuck upwards. She walked back over to the bar, shaking, but finally found her voice.

"Would you like anything to drink? I just made a fresh pot of coffee."

"Coffee would be good. Black."

"Alright" and she got up and went back and got him a cup. He walked around the living room, looking at the few pictures the girls had up of them from various fun events from the previous years.

"Looks like you girls have been having… fun. The past few years." He said, a tone of disgust in his voice.

"On occasion, Father. Not very often are we able to enjoy our selves. Things have been a challenge to say the least." She said, handing him his cup of black coffee.

"I see," He said, his voice cold and of obvious disapproval. "Is your sister here? Or is she out? Again."

"She's still sleeping. Would you like me to go get her?"

"Yes. I have something I need to discuss with both of you."

"Okay. Have a seat. I'll be back down in a few minutes."

"You better be. Running doesn't work well with me. You should know this. And do not keep me waiting long."

"Yes Father." Victoria said as she climbed the stairs, mind racing, both out of curiosity and out of fear.

Victoria walked up the staircase and turned to Marishica's door, taking a deep breath, quietly opened the door. She saw a sight that made her heart full to witness. Alex had her nicely wrapped tight and close in his arms as they slept. Her face was gentle and relaxed, a look of safety at last. It hurt Victoria to have to awake her sister from this kind of sleep to something that will pull her far from her safety zone that she finally found.

Victoria slipped over and crotched beside Marishica, lightly touching her arm and whispered, "Hey. Marsh. Sweetie. I need you to wake up. Come on. Up." She spoke softly as she rubbed her sisters arm.

After a few moments she finally awoke, stretched and yawned. Sleepily she spoke softly, "Hm? What is is V?"

"I'm sorry dear. I really don't want to do this. But you have to get up. We have a visitor. And it can't wait."

Now worried with a hallow pit feeling in her stomach, and much more awake Marishica sat up, "Who?"

Victoria looked to the ground sighed, then looked Marishica in the eye as she spoke, "Dad."

Eyes wide, her hand went over her mouth, and tears rose in her eyes. Her heart felt that it had rose up into her throat. She thought she might be sick, but she spoke softly, hand still over her mouth, "No. No. No." was all she kept muttering over and over again.

"Come on dear. I know you don't want to. I know it's hard. Believe me. I almost cried when I opened the door to see his face. But he specifically said he wanted to speak to both of us. We'll do it together. I won't leave your side."

After a few seconds she sat there, quiet now. Her hand lower from her mouth as her other hand rose and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Okay. Together" with some confidence, and rose from the bed, though she was still shaking, changed her top to something more covering. Together the two walked downstairs, Marishica right behind Victoria.

Their father was standing in the living room, face still unchanged, still holding the face of disapproval and disgust as he looked at the same picture of the girls, showing Victoria's Earth realm twenty-first birthday marking the day she could legally consume alcohol. The girls were hugging each other, a fruity drink in a hand for each girl, Victoria had a birthday sash across her chest, and real smiles were displayed on their faces.

"I see you've finally gotten out of bed. You were always one to waste the day away." Father had said, turning to face the girls.

"Nice to see you too Michael."

A glare at his first name was the only response Marishica got. He hated to be called by his real name. Father or Dad was really the only acceptable names they were allowed to call him as kids. Their mother wasn't even allowed to call him Michael. And no one really seemed to know why.

"I'm here as a blessing to you girls," he said with a sneer, "It was either I or Lucifer himself. I thought it'd be nicer for you to see me than him."

'Lucifer is an angel compared to you.' Thought Victoria, glancing at Marishica who nodded slightly in agreement; telepathy came in handy more often than they had thought it would. "Okay. So tell us, why are you here?"

"I'm here to offer you a deal. You do as I need you to, and you are allowed back in Hell. You will have all charges stripped from your records. You will be given training by the finest elemental masters, and then be placed as captains on the elemental forces. All you have to do is complete a simple task for me."

Victoria looked very skeptical at her father, "What kind of task?"

"Oh, nothing to hard for you two. I just need you to go into a house and fetch me something. I said it would be easy for the two of you."

Marishica's mind was flood with questions, but decided on one, "Why can't you go fetch it yourself? Too scared?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "You should know better than anyone Marishica that no one or anything scares me. And I can not get close to the house which the item I desire is located."

The sisters turned and gave each other the same concerned look. There was only house in the entire world, besides God's, that he could not get into. Moms.

"What do you need from Moms?" Victoria asked.

He chuckled, "You were always my brightest child, Victoria. I need a little trinket that she stole from me a few years back. I need it back. It has a few… qualities per say, that I require."

'Wow a compliment, he really does need us.' Victoria thought, and again Marishica nodded in agreement. Victoria was at one point favored for her quick thinking in combat training, but was the second youngest out of twelve children. All neglected to some degree. Though the girls had not spoken to, or even seen their five oldest siblings in at least three demon decades. "Okay Dad. I see your 'mission' for us. But what if we don't like your offer?"

Marishica cracked a smile at this. Neither of them wanted to back to Hell. It was nowhere near as fun as Earth.

"Well then. If not what would your terms be? I may be somewhat reasonable with this."

The girls raised their eyebrows at this in surprise. Michael was not one to be reasonable about anything, especially if he wanted it. Though they did not understand how he was being so calm either. He was known for his lack of logic when he was angry or needed something. And if he didn't get what he wanted first thing he demanded it, no one he asked ever lived to see if he ever did get it from someone else.

"Hm. Well for one we want the freedom to go between Earth and Hell as we please." Victoria started, "With any legal charges against either of us erased."

A glare and disapproving scowl was his physical response, but instead said, "Okay. That is able to be arranged. For both realms that is for both."

"Alright. We still want the elemental training. But we do not want to be part of the military in any form." Marishica continued.

"Probably a smart and safe decision if you'll be bouncing between worlds. Though you two would do amazing as my top captains."

"Sorry but not our thing. Rather not. And I want Mom on restraint from me at least." Victoria said, "After we get whatever you need of coarse."

"I second that for me as well." Marishica piped in.

"Now that one I will be more than over joyed to do for you girls. I may take a little too much pleasure out of that one." Michael said, with a sneering grin plastered across his face.

"I had hoped you wouldn't have dropped down to her level after having seen what she did to Lucy. You are so much more deserving that her scum." Victoria said, hoping to get her dad into a slightly lighter mood.

A snickering smirk slide across his mouth, "Exactly. I found a woman worth my value, and worth being the stepmother of my children. You shall be able to meet her after you complete the task I have for you."

"Oh? She must be on hell of a woman. As they say here that is. But on that topic of mothers: What exactly will we be fetching from Moms house?" Marishica asked in high curiosity.

"Ah, yes. That. What I need you to fetch me is the ring I gave her in marriage. I would hope one of you remembers what it looks like?"

"Clear as day Dad. It's gold band, blood ruby middle gem with two black diamonds on each side of the ruby. The ruby looks like blood at first, but look directly into the center and you will see a flame. It only is lit when the wearer and the lover are in true love. So now it would be just a blood ruby, no mater which way you look at it." Marishica rattled.

"Your memory is very distinct. Impressive." Michael said.

"Oh… And do you have any idea where she would keep this ring?" Victoria asked, hoping for the better.

"Oh. Yes. That's where things get… Complicated."

"How complicated?"

"Your mother is still wearing it."

Victoria sighed in disappointment, as Marishica sat down on the couch, her head in her hands. "You're trying to get us killed aren't you?" Victoria said, voice in distress and irritation.

"No, I'm not for once. I'm trying to get something I cannot send anyone else to get for me. With being reasonable in what you desire as a payment. I'll be back for you girls tomorrow at sixteen hundred sharp. Please be ready to be gone a few days. That is what I expect it will take you to be successful."

"Alright Dad. We'll be ready to go." Victoria said confidently.

The girls sighed almost simultaneously, unable, sadly, to argue with him that no one else was able to complete this task for, besides maybe Lucy. Neither of the sisters sitting there would ever send Lucy to though. She was too young, only being a hundred. She was practically just getting off of her toddler wands. She was the last one of Michael and their mother's children, and was predicted to be the most powerful of the twelve siblings. And by Michael coming to them, he did not want to put her through that, or so they hoped.

The girls sat there as Michael oddly thanked them for the coffee, and let him self out. They looked at each other, dumbfounded by what had just happened. But the question for them was simple but a multiple parted question: How the heck were they going to one going to get into Mom's place, and two how the hell were they going get that ring off Mom's finger without dying a slow, unreasonably cruel, death.

Chapter Three: Goodbye for Now

It was noon, the sun was high but covered by thick clouds; the girls sat at the kitchen bar, Michael had left an hour ago. They were munching on some carrots and ranch, a weird comfort snack for them, talking about what was to come for them the next week. They debated whether or not to take more than they estimated they would need for four days, just in case. They argued about what tactics to defeat Jyma – their mother. Whether they should try weapons or magic or combinations. They guys still weren't up, thankfully in their minds. They still didn't know what to tell them. Do they risk it all and tell them they were demons? If they don't run scared and disgusted, do they tell them about their mission and plan from Michael? And what would happen if they didn't come back? These were thoughts and questions that rolled through their brains like a fishing boat in the middle of a hurricane. It was a recipe for chaos and disaster.

The clock struck one, and they girls still had not gotten anywhere really, besides to say they were going be out of town the next few days for a family emergency. It was the best they could come up with that one: wasn't telling them they were demons. And two: sounded least like a lie.

"Okay, so pack for six days?" Marishica said, getting up and going to the refrigerator.

"Sounds good to me. Its reasonable." Victoria said, "Grab me a coke. Please."

"Rather be over packed than under. And okay."

The two were quiet with their own thoughts as Marishica pulled out a bowl of left over pasta from the other night and popped it in the microwave after sliding the can of coke over to Victoria. She grabbed it and tapped a quiet rhythm on the rim.

"What's going on in your head?" Marishica asked, pulling silverware out of the drawer.

"Same thing that has been going on since Dad explained the task to us."

"I see. Sadly, I can't say any different for mine."

"Yeah." Her voice drifted as her mind wandered around the ideas of seeing Jyma again. She zoned out, mind flooded with memories. That was just a danger for her not only physically but mentally too; even more so at points. The memories that come with her are anything but pain and depression.

Within the time she had zoned, the guys had finally gotten up and come downstairs. Marishica had hugged Alex and kissed him and was prepping food for dinner later by the time Xavier had woke her up.

"Sorry," was her response, "I was just thinking."

Xavier looked at her skeptically and sighed, "I don't think you should lie to me. I know we just met and all but I know you are lying through your teeth."

Victoria smirked a little, "Wow. You actually took the time to try and figure me out last night didn't you?"

"Yes I did. Because something is saying to me that you are a little more than just every other girl that I see at a club."

He watched a little smile grow across Victoria's mouth and a little pink flush across the top of her cheekbones.

"Adorable." And kissed her forehead, lifted her head and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back, her head drifted -away from Jyma, away from the visit from her father, away from everything. It was amazing. After a little bit he broke the kiss and held her close to his chest. She could hear his heart beat; one of the most calming sounds to her ears. He calmed her down, made her relax, which was so rare.

"Hey V! Me and Alex are going to walk down to the market and grab some fresh veggies for the pasta. Want anything?"

"I want a red delicious caramel. No nuts. Thanks hun!"

"You and your caramel apples. Alright, Xavier you want one too?"

With a smile he added, "Make that two! But I rather have one with peanuts!"

"Gottcha! Alright see ya in a bit!" she said with a giggle, and the door closed behind them.

A few moments passed by and Xavier smiled a devious smile, picked Victoria up.

" Put me down! I don't fly!" she exclaimed as he walked over to the couch and laid her down, then joined her. He slid in behind her, hand place around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"What is this all about?" she asked, a little confused.

"Well, one: you seem off, and if I correct upset. Two: cuddling fixes a lot. Three: I really wanted to cuddle with you, because I love cuddling."

She chuckled, "Well I will agree that cuddling fixes a lot. And, yes, I am upset. And I, also, love to cuddle." And tucked her self a little closer to him.

Another few moments passed and Victoria closed her eyes, relaxing a little after such a stressful morning.

"What has you so tense, V? If that's okay for me to call you V of coarse." Xavier spoke softly, a little hint of nervousness in his voice.

"That' s fine for you to call me V." she replied, obviously avoiding the question.

"Okay, V," he said, smiling sweetly, "But what about answering that question?"

"What question?"

He sighed, "What has you so tense dear?"

She was quiet, not really knowing how to answer, knowing he would call her out on lying if she said nothing. Her last resort was to be quiet. She didn't know how to tell him the truth; she didn't really want to lie to him.

"Was it about the man that was here this morning?"

Astonished, her eyes widened and her mind raced. "You heard that this morning?" she said sheepishly.

"Yeah. And I know what you are."

At that she started to shake, scared out of her mind, but curious all the same. "Then why are you still here?"

"Because. I am too."

Victoria flipped over to face him and stared in awe, she never met another demon on Earth besides her sister and occasionally visiting father. "Really? You aren't fooling me?"

"Yes. I'll show you." And he snapped his fingers and a little flame appeared on his fingertips.

She smiled and put her hand up to his and did the same, only a slightly larger flame appearing. She looked at him and he looked at her, both with wide smiles and dancing eyes.

"So do you have another element?" she asked, curious to see if they have any other similarities.

"Not that I know of. I only discovered the fire about six months ago. So needless to say it's been a challenge to control what little I've figured out." He said with a little sigh hidden in between phrases, "What about you?"

"I'll show you." And she cut the flame and clapped her hands twice and smiled as the wind whirled around them, making her hair go everywhere. After the wind finally died down and dispersed they both were still giggling away.

"That was amazing!" he exclaimed, never experiencing such a thing.

"Thanks," her face getting flush, "I love it. It can be such a blessing at points."

"I can imagine. If you don't mind me asking, which one is stronger?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you favor either element? Or is one stronger within you?"

"Oh! Yes actually. I've found that air is my sister element. Fire is secondary. But both rage within me. Or so my teacher used to say," She said with a little chuckle, missing her teacher, "But of coarse I never had any real element training. I only had a hand-to-hand training. She was to be my elements teacher till I had to leave."

"You miss her don't you?"

"Yeah I do. She was the only teacher that could take me. Chandra knew how to deal with my anger and trained me to funnel it into being productive. No one else besides Marishica and Lucy took the time to figure me out." She said her face dropping slightly, realizing how much she missed Lucy and Chandra.

He took her chin and lifted it up, almost forcing her to look her in the eye. "Well, if you'll let me. I'd like to figure you out. And I mean it."

His words made her smile, and gave her a warm feeling inside that she hadn't felt in quite a long time. She didn't know whether to believe it or not. But she wanted to so badly.

"He didn't seem to be a great guy. I do have to ask though… Did one of you call him 'Dad'?"

She sighed, and internally groaned. "I really don't wanna lie to you. So, yes, he is our father."

"I'm guessing not by choice."

"Obviously."

He looked at her, trying to read her expression. It was a mixture of concern, sadness, and anger. He really didn't know which one was most dominant.

"So what went down?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"It's not so much hatred as much as I loathe seeing him. For me that is; for Marishica it is hatred on every level possible."

"Okay then. Why do you loath him so much?"

"Making a long story short, he abused Marishica in more ways than he should've. He banned us from hell. And, even though I was... am? Still his favorite he has a funny ass way of showing it."

"Well I understand why you're upset about the banning and Marishica definitely has reason to hate him. But how is it funny?"

"You love to ask questions, don't you?"

"Yup. And you love to avoid questions."

"Exactly."

"Too bad. With me you're not allowed to avoid questions. So answer, why is his way of showing love to you?"

She sighed, he wasn't letting this go, so she might as well tell him. She really didn't want to. She looked at him, and his expression caring but stern.

"Alright. Do you want the short version?"

"Which ever you are willing to tell me."

"Okay then, the short. Sorry, but I don't feel like explaining this all day. Dad would pull me from my regular trainer, Chandra, and would privately train me himself. But his methods were taxing on my body as well as my mind. He would tare me apart inside trying to get my angry enough to overpower him. He failed more often than not, but there was a few times where he managed to get me angry that I pinned him to the mat; I left him with his fair share of bruises. And all the times I failed, the bruises looked worse than what Marishica would get from beatings…" her voice trailed off in a memory, but she found it again, "One time I couldn't get out of bed the next morning after a 'special' lesson with him. Lucy found me first; she's our younger sister and the youngest of all of us. She called in Marishica, who wouldn't move me by herself. So once our parents' left they called in Chandra who dropped all her lessons for the times that Mom was at work for two days and cared for me. She is more of a Mom to me than Jyma, my birth mom, is."

She was quiet now, solemnly looking at the floor, wanting to see Chandra again. Xavier looked at her, understanding a lot now of what made her the way she is now. There was no way he was leaving now, he knew too much. He not only knew that, but he felt it in his heart.

He took her in his arms, gently, and held her close. "He is not going to get to you. Never again like that. Not as long as I'm around, if you'll keep me that is." He said the last part with a little smirk, trying to lighten the mood some.

She smiled ever so slightly, "I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't plan on keeping you." And kissed him on the cheek before kissing him on the lips. The kiss was soft, but held so much passion. It lasted for minutes, but only felt like mere seconds to them, but Xavier broke it.

He looked into her eyes, smiling, and hugged her tight. Her grin had never been so big and true. It was her actual smile. That smile was something so foreign to her, but yet so familiar.

"Okay. I have two more questions."

She sighed, but with a smile on her face, "Yes?"

"One: when are you leaving? Two: What was he talking to you about this morning? I heard something about you having to go do something for him…" now his voice trailed off, nervous and caring.

She was quiet for a few moments, "One: Tomorrow night. Dad is coming to get us here at six. And two: Yes. You heard correct. We, Marishica and I, have to go down to hell and retrieve something from out mother's house for him. He is banned from even stepping on her property."

He looked puzzled and concerned, "Are you going to be okay doing this?"

"Marishica will be more than me during the actual mission; I'll be more so than her while we deliver it to him."

"That does not answer my question."

"Being honest: I don't know. It will depends on whether or not Jyma has been training more, stayed the same, or has let herself go."

"Which ones can you beat her at?"

"One-hundred percent if she let herself go. Seventy-five if she stayed the same. But it will depend on how much more she has been training to whether or not we can beat her."

He stayed quiet, his expression worried, and he hugged her close and tight. "I'm just saying this now, you better come back. I don't care if you make it back hurt and locked away, I'll unlock you and bring you back. Just make it back to me."

Victoria looked at him and saw the pain and worry in his eyes, she hugged him tighter, as if it were possible for her to squish him. She didn't know if she could promise something like that. Her mother wanted her and Marishica for dead. But she couldn't bring herself to tell him that. She just couldn't do that to him.

"I promise."


End file.
